ZAZR Heartbreak
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Step 2: Trying to make it to Zita's birthday party is hard enough when you have to protect a cake from random obsticals, run from some of GIR's friends, and handle a gang who has their facts wrong about poor Zim.
1. Step 1: There She Is!

**This story was inspired by "There She Is"; a Japanese fan video…or at least I **_**think **_**it was fan made…**

**But anyway, while I was watching it, I imagined Zim and Zita as Doki and Nabi…**

**So I decided, why not make a fan fiction about it?**

**Please read and comment [No Flaming]**

**Couples: Zim + Zita, Dib + OC, Skoodge + Tenn**

**If you don't like Invader Zim shipping, do not read.**

_**IIIII**_

**Step One: There She Is!**

_A year after Zim came to Earth, the Tallest finally decided that the planet might be of some use after all, and made an attempt to conquer it._

_During that time they had already told Zim that his mission was a lie, putting him in depression._

_As for Dib, he finally exposed Zim's true identity, but was confused of why Zim didn't stop him…_

_In a way, it kind of worried him…_

_But he soon forgot about it when his old friend, Becky Embrosso, moved into town._

_Together, along with the other human armies, they were able to fight off the Irken Empire._

_However, five years later, the two planets made a peace treaty stopping the war, under the condition of a few rules…_

_First, both kinds are not to make another battle…_

_Second, they shall try not to make contact on the planet (As one of the rules aloud the Irkens to live on Earth; the Humans would've been aloud on Irk if there was oxygen.)…_

_And third, both kinds are to never, ever, mate or have any type of relationship…_

_Zim didn't care that he lived on Earth now; any planet would be better than Irk._

_He still hated Dib, now Becky as well, and the humans…_

…_Well…most of them that is…_

Zim was now an 18-year-old Irken, now starting to wear a red hoodie with black claw marks, blue jeans, and black gym shoes. He had matured more, and yelled at the humans declaring how his species was the best less; in fact, he only did it to make fun of them, knowing how much he hated them for lying to him. He even sometimes hated himself for being Irken (but would never wish to be human; that's too much OOC). You might feel that way too if your kind betrayed you. As he walked to a vending machine he walked by a group of snickering Irkens. When they stared deep into the shorter Irken's eyes, they were terrified and left. As Zim picked up his drink, he heard a cup drop to the ground. He froze.

_Who dropped that?_

He turned to see a girl with long lavender hair, a purple shirt, a black skirt, and black shoes. Zim recognized her as Zita, who was now 17, the human who used to sit behind him during grade school when he was trying to conquer Earth. His eyes returned to a dull state as the girl stared at him. "What?" The Irken asked coldly.

"…"

Zim shook rolled his eyes about to turn away, until he noticed the girl blushing.

_Is the Zita-human sick, _he thought, _why is she turning red…? Unless…*gasp*! No-no-no! She couldn't possibly-!_

Before he could finish his thought, Zim gasped in horror as he saw everyone staring at the scene in either shock or disgust. He blinked as he began to sweat at the scene. The next thing he knew, Zita had put a thin chocolate bar in his mouth as she giggled, "Hey, you're cute." At quick speed, Zim spattered the bar out of his mouth and ran from Zita, who happily chased after him.

Zim ran out of the city and up the hills with Zita following him that whole day; but this was the least of his problems. It seemed that everyday, she would be chasing him around the city with everyone to see (she even put a camera inside of Zim's bathroom, but then took it out after getting enough pictures, and realizing that it was a bit disturbing doing that). And soon, Dib, who was now 19, and Becky, who was only younger than Zim by three months, found this out as well. And by hearing about this, the two were almost as horrified as Zim. Why would Zita fall for an alien?

Everyday, Zita told Zim of their future together: the two would be married, go around the world for their honeymoon, and possibly have children before their second one. Either way, she thought that the two would live happily ever after, just like a fairy tale…

Zim felt like he was having a nightmare whenever she spoke about that.

Zita also proved to be very persistent.

One day, while chasing Zim through the city, Zita knocked down almost every person who got in her way.

Another time, while Zim tried to get away from her through the elevator, she was apparently inside the same elevator. It just so happened that Gaz, who was now 15, was about to use the elevator, and was shocked to see Zita making out with Zim who begged for help from Gaz. Unfortunately, the dark purple headed girl fainted at the scene.

Everyday got worse and worse for Zim. As if being an outcast of his own kind was enough, now a crazy chick was beginning to stalk him! He at least tried to make her understand. One day he gave Zita a seat, and took out a chalk board drawing a picture.

**Irken + Irken = Balance**

Zita cocked her head in confusion.

Zim erased the picture and drew another one.

**Human + Human = Balance**

Zita cocked her head in confusion.

Zim again erased the picture and drew another one.

**Irken Plus Human = Unbalanced! Impossible! DOOM!**

"See?" Zim stared at her hopefully…

Zita cocked her head in confusion.

Zim fell on his head through aggravation.

Making her understand failed; so then he tried making her fall in love with another human-boy.

He used three contestants: a human that had outstanding strength, another with handsome figure, and the third one was very knowledgeable. Despite how much girls would die for these kinds of boys, Zita attacked all three of them and continued to chase Zim.

After these failed attempts, he ran up a tree, hoping Zita wouldn't find him…

His eyes widened as the tree began to fall down. When he was on the ground, Zim saw none other than a giggling Zita, holding an axe. The alienated boy began to lose all sanity. "ARGH! I give up!" He cried, "Please just stop chasing me, already!"

At the end of that same day, the two sat on a hill, staring into the sunset, with Zim still feeling as if the world hated him.

The next day, the so-called couple went to the vending machines (the same vending machines where Zita fell for Zim). Zita gave Zim a human drink and got herself an Irken drink. As Zim took the drink hoping it would poison him, he saw Becky run by away from Jackson, a boy who was about Dib's age. Forgetting about this, Zim drank from the human soda, and surprisingly thought it was better than the Irken drink; as for Zita, she didn't like it as much, especially since it smelled and tasted like fish. As Zita noticed Zim looking at her, she could've sworn he was blushing…

_Maybe Humans and Irkens could get along after all…_


	2. Step 2: Birthday Smash

**Step 2: Birthday Smash**

_Several weeks later…_

Zita anxiously waited for Zim to show up in the café, as today was her 18th birthday party. All of her friends and classmates were there, and only Zim seemed to be absent. "He promised," Zita assured herself, "I'm sure he'll come."

"Zita!"

Zita turned to Becky who had brown hair, wore a black dress with a blue vest, had a red amulet tied around her neck, and black shoes, was walking over to her. Zita smiled. "Hey Becky; Have you seen Zim anywhere?" Becky slightly cringed at the name. True, she and Dib grew to tolerate the alien, but that didn't mean that they didn't like him, nonetheless. Still, Becky kept her smile as she answered, "I think he said he was getting the birthday cake, or something."

Zita sighed. "That's so kind of him…"

"You do realize that he tried to conquer our world, right?"

Zita and Becky turned to Dib (imagine him in his future outfit from the IZ episode "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom"; the one _**without **_him wearing the goggles), who had obviously just came to the party. Becky mentally sighed in romance at the sight of him. "Hi, Dib," she said.

"Hey B," Dib said, "Hey Zita."

"Why do you two hate Zim so much?" Zita asked.

"Now hate is such a strong word," Dib told her, no longer having the same hate he had before, "Let's just say we strongly dislike him."

"Fair enough," Zita said, "Why do you, strongly dislike him?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Zita, like Dib said, Zim tried to destroy Earth before," she said, "And, despite how much we _kind of _worry about the guy's depression, nothing changes the fact that we still at least rival him." Zita turned away, crossing her arms with a slight glare. "What ever," she said, "That doesn't mean he'll break the promise…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ugh, I'm gonna be late," Zim muttered to himself. His small sidekick, GIR, stood beside him in his doggie-disguise, despite the fact that he didn't need it anymore. "Why does master want to see pretty-face anyways?" the innocent robot asked. Zim slightly blushed. "I promised…"

"Zim loves Zita! Zim loves Zita! Zim loves Zita!" GIR chanted.

Zim glared. "One more word and I'll-"

The door Zim and GIR were standing in front of opened, pushing the two into the crowd. Zim tried to protect the box in his hands, a white box tied with a purple bow. The two had trouble getting past crowds and traffic, but as depressed as he was, Zim was still very determined like before. However, a couple times did Zim crash into the wall, with an oblivious GIR to laugh his butt off; Zim would deal with him later. The Irken checked inside the box; it was a strawberry short-cake, Zita's favorite dessert. Luckily, it was at peace…

…The opposite of it, though, was that the walk to the party had only begun.

After retying the box with the same purple ribbon, some random guy knocked the box out of his hands. GIR, despite how naïve he was, quickly leaped at the box and with no fail caught it. Maybe Zim would spare him this one time for that save. "We'll never get past this crowd!" Zim growled, when he saw an alley. With no hesitation, both Zim and GIR ran into the alley, hoping it was an easier way there. The next thing they knew was that Zim was holding GIR and the box while running away from some of GIR's friends; the leader was obviously a pig, followed by a twin squirrels, also followed by a mongoose, a monkey, and finally a rhino (do not question me! I ran out of ideas for the giant animal).

_Back at the party…_

The guests were waiting patiently for the party to finally begin. Zita paced back and forth when a cake was brought to her…

Becky face-palmed herself as Jackson waved to her, blushing madly. He quickly turned to Zita, who grabbed the cake he was offering. In less than a few huge bites, the crowd watched as Zita ate the entire cake in one sitting. "Wow," Jackson said nervously, "You must've been hungry, he-he…"

Zita paid no attention, as she turned to the window, hoping Zim would come soon.

_Back with Zim and GIR…_

The duo had managed to escape the animals, and was only five minutes away from the café. Before GIR could cheer out something stupid, they crashed into a trio of boys, two humans, and one an Irken. Zim recognized them as Torque (the leader), The Letter M (TLM for short), and Skoodge. "Hey!" Skoodge growled, "That's the Irken who raped Z!"

"You sure," asked Torque, "Well then…"

The three cracked their fists as they glared at Zim, who was backing away with GIR by his side. "GIR! Faced maneuver point 12!"

"Huh?" GIR's brain began to hurt at all these big words Zim was saying. The alien groaned. "Just fly."

"Okie-dokie!"

ZIM went on the robot's back, as the GIR's rocket feet were activated. They flew up a building with the three humans following them. As they came back to the ground, Zim leaped off of GIR, heading straight to the door of the café, only to be stopped by Skoodge and Torque, with TLM behind him. By some odd-luck, Zim knew karate and martial arts, and was able to dodge and defend himself from the trio's attacks. Upon hearing the commotion, Dib turned to the window, and was the only one noticing Zim's dilemma. "There he is!"

Just as Dib spoke, Zim tackled himself through the door, followed by GIR who was holding onto Zim's back, and the three human males who leaped at them. As they came into the room, the box slipped out of Zim's hand as the cake also slipped out of the box. Half the cake was at peace, the other was on the ground. GIR quickly leaped out of the way as Zim was on the bottom of Torque, TLM, and Skoodge. "If it would be nice of you three Earth-pigs, to please get off of my body." Zim groaned.

"Get, off, my, boyfriend."

Torque, TLM, and Skoodge looked up to an enraged Zita who was now holding the half-way ruined cake. All three boys fearfully obeyed. About five seconds after, Zita's happy attitude returned, and the party began. During cake, after Zita took a bite of the strawberry shortcake, she glomped Zim in public, shocking everyone, including the guests. Jackson tried to offer flowers to Becky, but was turned down, and was chased off by Dib, who was then flirted with by Becky. As Skoodge was being flirted with by Tenn, who was conveniently at the party, Torque knocked him to the ground with one punch for giving out the wrong information about Zim. The owner of the store, who most likely disliked intermarriage, kicked Zim, Zita, and the other guests out of the café, most of them standing by Zim and Zita's side. Dib would've been there, but was dragged back by Gaz after he became love struck by Becky. Zita kissed Zim on the cheek before going back home with her cake. "Thank you, Zimmy," she said. Zim stared with dull eyes, yet at the same time was madly blushing.

"Zim and Zita sitting in a tree-!"

"GIR!"

_Later that day…_

A 6-year-old girl was standing in front of the same bakery Zim and GIR were at that began the hullabaloo. She seemed to be in the same predicament as Zim was, holding a box similar, only with a pink bow. Zim just so happened met up with her and smiled; putting the girl on his shoulders he kindly asked, "Need help?"

_Wish your love (the word was crossed off)_

_Wish your cake is delivered safely…_


End file.
